Xanadu
__TOC__ Announcements 11/11/11 It has been a very long time since this page has been updated! Cleaned up the entries, took out the trash, and added some categories: divided the list of names into "Regulars", "Mods", and "Ex-Regs"; also added a "Quotes" section. Let's get this page back on top! --Eggy (Eggandbacon) 3/20/09 Hey, it's been a while. I've started linking the names to their Kongregate Profiles. Email me if you have an email or deviantART account or something resembling that. Or help me link the names to their profiles. Anything works. I've also started working on Prinny Land's Wikia for "TheyCallMeS," so I may be around a little less for right now. Thanks! --Sincerely, Matt (mattmeister) 3/16/09 The first challenge, the Henry Hatsworth 2-in-1 Challenge, is up and running. Links can be found under the new section of Kongai, Cards, and Challenges. The Top Ten games has been reduced to the Top Five. I'm currently consolidating to prevent lag in the servers here. Pray it works :P Thanks! --Sincerely, Matt (mattmeister) Major Update 3/15/09 The Xanadu Wikia is now functional and features better information then before. Much more updating is expected before we can openly allow people to add things. Please advise me on your plans (preferably large edits) using the email address below. Provide your name, Kongregate user name, and what you intend to change. If it's adding a member to the member's list or creating a description of the list, you do not need to clear it with me. If I don't get back to you within 24 hours, make a judgment call on your own. Thank you! --Sincerely, Matt (mattmeister) Regulars 'ColdBeets' Although he has a tendency to go inactive every once in a while, Coldbeets has been around for some time. He is impossible to anger and quick to laugh. He is reasonable most of the time, though has been known to occasionally blurt out a random comment. 'Eggandbacon' A trumpet-playing, Esperanto-speaking, egg-loving man. (That means watch out, ladies! Haha!) "Mi amas mian malgrandan koramikinon!" -Eggandbacon 'firzen561' A lovable, huggable, and trollable rapist. 'Fricknmaniac' Self-proclaimed asshole (no relation to Mr. Anderson.) Fricknmanciac is an agnostic atheist, and likes to mention so to get 'mutually exclusive' people to start spouting. Rude, crude, and willing to curse - but doesn't at people. He's overly sarcastic and a grammar Nazi, and knows how to use these traits to counter-troll. Skilled in the art of making obscure and subtle references and whining and moaning when nobody understands. Recently, he has discovered and become addicted to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, dragging many into his herd since. 'Haskey' He's just Haskey. Respect it. 'missmoon99' Although missmoon99 (also known as Fae) is a regular member of Xanadu, not much is known about her; however, what can be said is that she lives in Chicago, has ADHD-I, and can be (at times) a hypocritical grammar Nazi. 'PairofPliers' Unphased by the concept of sleep and too lazy/afraid to go out into the real world (where scary things might happen), he'd rather spend most of his time in Xanadu, where he is online almost daily. PairofPliers has a bizarre sense of humor, and never uses emoticons- never. 'OneBurntWitch' Is on nearly every day, and is loved by most of Xanadu (except for those that she considers trolls or idiots). Drew this amazing banana with MS Paint. 'TheCooler/ThePariah' Xanadu's most loved and most hated member for various reasons. In spite of his terrible attitude he is never silenced and finds himself in the good grace of both Kirideth and Ukos, who tend to enable him (though he has been muted many times over by other members of Kongregate). He is also the self proclaimed culler of potential regulars. 'Zp3nk3r1' Lurks in the corner. Mods 'Kirideth' Xanadu's new owner. She's been around for a while, but was usually lurking in the shadows. Watching. She also doesn't have formatting OCD. Really. Also she's pretty damn sexy. 'Ukos' An intelligent, caring, and peaceful moderator, Ukos has been affectionately labeled "The God Mod" by mattmeister. He enjoys writing and playing flash games. Vulond says that the "M" next to his name is for Monkey. Ex-Regs Airsoft AirSoft has been known around Xanadu for a short time, although he spends a lot of time on Kongregate. He has already made a big explosion onto the scene. Friendly and courteous to most, though quickly hostile to any who make a foolish comment, he has declared war on the recent uprise of bad grammar in Xanadu. Hates the discussing of World of Warcraft or 4chan. 'Darkstar_2006' Enter text for this user 'Hazer5' Hazer5 is a ninja - knowing any more would put your life at risk. Currently camped out in Victoria's basement sharing lovely little cheeses. ♥ 'jacesxx' A friendly, helpful member of Xanadu, jacesxx's lifelong passion is to become a moderator. Pray he succeeds. He's also *cough* sexy *cough* and {C}loves everyone (Except you, on the left. The exit is to the right.) Jacesxx was a frequent member of Awesome Sauce Extreme until meeting the crazy stalker kaylia56. Jackharkness Anybody who has spent a lot of time on Xanadu knows Jack - and probably hates him. (He hates you too.) Jack is the ultimate Ukos fan/stalker and has attempted suicide periodically since the departure of his favorite moderator. 'mattmeister' A dude. 'Natonstan' Known as Natonstan the Achievment Whore, he seems to remain mysterious despite his frequent appearances in Xanadu. 'PetiteFromage' Known as PetiteFromage, Petite, Fromage, Alex, Alexandra, Small Cheese, Little Cheese, or just plain Cheese, he has recently come back to Kongregate after being lured in by the Zanetti Parmigiano Reggiano, or the "King of Cheese." (Source: Cheese.com) {C}She hates spam, being mistaken for a male, and sports, preferring to be online...A lot. She loves being on Xanadu, and can't remember how long she's been a part this particular channel. She usually "plays" games while others are making stupid comments or cursing at each other. She usually acts her shoe size, not her age. 'ridkidjory' Since his first day on Kongregate ridkidjory has been a member of Xanadu, sharing his awesome taste of music. He reminisces of the days before Xanadu had a moderator, but approves of Ukos nevertheless. 'SaintK' A fairly new face on Kongregate. In his first few weeks on Kongregate, he quickly managed to establish a name for himself in Xanadu with his quick-thinking sense of humor and intelligent quips. In the past few days he has also become semi-famous around Xanadu for his YouTube videos of himself playing piano and singing. He has hinted at work on an album of his own, although whether this is true or not has not yet been confirmed by SaintK himself. His YouTube channel can be found here. If he will continue to stay a notable member of Xanadu is unknown. He can be found on Xanadu during most of the day. 'SemraNK' A cool young lady and frequenter of Xanadu - almost as much as Vict0ria. Almost. Known to be friendly. (Except to SaintK!) 'Slyfull' Xanadu's oldest inhabitant at the age of 74. Really a smuggler and a pimp when short on cash. She is usually mistaken for a male (although she does little to change this stereotype, commonly hitting on everything that moves). She is sick of immature kids and trolls, and wishes them to die a painful death; or at the least, to get off her lawn. 'the_wordsmith' Xanadu's coolest member, with a Speechcraft skill of 103; likes to talk shit regardless of who's in the room. 'urworstfight' A pretty random but otherwise okay guy. 'Vampire_Overlord' A pro-marijuana vampire. Owns and is skilled in the use of several finely-sharpened blades. Formerly a Boy Scout, and can tie a strong knot (also owns bondage rope). A dangerous individual, and should be approached with caution - or an offering of a pint of AB+ bloodwine. 'Vict0ria' Vict0ria, the Queen of Diamonds, is rarely seen in Xanadu. 'Vulond' He died. No, literally, he died. Quotes *PM firzen561: because creme, i'm firzen. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms